ssprwfandomcom-20200215-history
Ippei Akagi
"DenziRed!" Ippei Akagi (赤城 一平, Akagi Ippei) is DenziRed (デンジレッド, Denjireddo) of the Denzimen. Biography Denziman A teacher of karate and other sports to children at the Athletic Club and the leader of the Denzimen. Turboranger .]] Ippei and his team joined up with the other nine Sentai to stand behind the newest Sentai, the Turborangers, as they faced off against the Hundred Boma Tribes. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai DenziRed is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Daimon Tatsumi (GoYellow) lectured Kai Samezu (GaoBlue) about the past Sentai technical warriors and their fighting spirit. Led by his Liveman successor Red Falcon, he appeared as one of 24 previous Red Rangers in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai together with fellow Red Rangers from his predecessors AkaRanger to Battle Japan to his successors from VulEagle to TimeRed. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Ippei fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The DenziRed powers are later utilised by Captain Marvelous via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Ippei and his team have their powers once again. Super Hero Taisen , Battle Fever, and J.A.K.Q., emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Ippei, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, he is seen teaming up with Red Flash to fight Zodomas. Super Hero Taisen Z , and HurricaneRed as seen in Super Hero Taisen Z.]] DenziRed, with fellow Red heroes Red Hawk and HurricaneRed, was part of a force of Sentai and Rider reinforcements led by Akarenger and that came to assist the Sentai and Riders of recent years who were overwhelmed by the revived monster army of the . The combined forces of superheroes were able to turn the tide against the Madou army. They lined up and used their various finisher attacks to destroy the revived monsters. After was destroyed and the battle was finally over, DenziRed appeared standing on a cliff with all the other heroes who appeared to help, to say goodbye to the heroes of recent years before taking their leave. Stage Show appearances Denziman Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Denziman are seen fighting Vader Clan, Battle Japan, Battle Kenya, , , , , and Ultraman Jonias arrive to assist the Denziman. Sun Vulcan Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Sun Vulcan are seen fighting Machine Empire Black Magma, DenziRed, DenziGreen, Battle Kenya, , , , and Ultraman Taro arrive to assist the Sun Vulcan. Goggle V Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Goggle V are seen fighting Dark Science Empire Deathdark, VulPanther, DenziRed, DenziGreen, , , Gavan and Ultraman Taro arrive to assist the Goggle V. Akibaranger In the first episode of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger, when Mitsuki Aoyagi says that Nobuo Akagi is an old man after he reveals he's 29, Nobuo thinks of Ippei, along with Ryu Tendoh (Red Hawk) of Choujin Sentai Jetman, saying "What would the great Sentai Reds do at a time like this?" Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile': :Ippei Akagi/DenziRed: Denziman's Leader. An expert in hand-to-hand combat, he possesses special techniques which applies karate and boxing. He is always teaching karate to children at an athletic club DenziRed Mecha *DenziTiger (shared with Blue, Yellow, Green, and Pink) *Denzi Fighter / DaiDenzin (shared with Blue, Yellow, Green, and Pink) Arsenal *Denzi Ring *Denzi Stick *Denzi Punch *Denzi Machine *Denzi Craft Special Moves *Denzi Vacuum Kick Design DenziRed wears a red cloth suit with white stripes upon it; his shirt is red with a white stripe flowing between his inner arms and across his chest; one solo white stripe rises above his belt which represents the number "1" with full red pants and a white gun holster. His boots are white with a black stripe around the cuff and he wears white gloves and a white scarf. His belt is black with a buckle with the red letters of "IR", while metal cuffs rise above his cuffs and the symbol of Denziman is over his left breast on the main white stripe. He possesses a black visor in the middle of his helmet with a slight curve above and below; the top of the helmet is red with several yellow shapes forming around a circular structure with a circuit board within and a semi-circle beneath with a mouth and chin beneath. Ranger Key The is Ippei Akagi's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The DenziRed Ranger Key was mainly used by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red), who used it to fight as DenziRed. It was also used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue) and Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver) on one occasion each. *When the Gokaigers became the Denzimen while fighting the Sneak Brothers. *Gai uses this key alongside all other Red keys after being merged with Captain Marvelous by Insarn. *Joe became DenziRed leading an all-red change against Basco ta Jolokia's Gokai Red Ranger Key Clone. It was Joe who finished the copy off, with the Denzi Punch. *While fighting against Kamen Rider Fourze Elek States. *As part of an all-red Gokai Change when the Gokaigers teamed up with the Go-Busters while fighting against Bacchus Gill. The Denziman keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The Denziman keys were defeated by Super Gosei Blue. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Ippei received his key and became DenziRed once more. Red Spirit As the fourth Red, DenziRed's Red Warrior Spirit was embodied by AkaRed. Behind the scenes Portrayal *Ippei Akagi is portrayed by . As DenziRed, his suit actor was . Behind the Scenes *Akagi's characterization and personality (as a caring, skilled warrior who teaches his craft) is the closest equivalent to Jason Lee Scott, the first Red Power Ranger, as opposed to other potential Red comparisons such as Tsuyoshi Kaijo (the first Red) or Yamato Tribe Prince Geki (the Ranger whom Jason uses for his powers in footage)